


Um... Oops?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starker fandom needs more accidental penetration fic. You know the kind, somewhat cracky but sexy and fun. Peter and Tony end up trapped back to front and can’t get out of the position because reasons...the jostling in this position causes embarrassing, unwanted erections for both parties...”oh no...my underwear are shifting(conveniently) down...and all your precum is creating a slippery mess right over my hole...oh god...your cock...its slipping inside a little more every time we move.” Both parties trying so hard not to let on how good it feels. Even better if it happens with other people in the room and they’re trying not to let on what is happening below the belt and conveniently out of everyone’s view point.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 11
Kudos: 451
Collections: marvel fanfics





	Um... Oops?

Tony sighs loudly, drawing everyone else’s attention to him. “So, I’m sure most of you are _delighted_ to be tied to another human right now—“ Tony snickers at the groans around the room. “—but I really think we need a way out of here.”

Natasha, who is tied to Steve in front of her, makes a very annoyed sound. “They tied me up with super soldier here, I’m pretty sure I can’t break any of the bonds if he can’t.”

Steve flexes, and sighs sadly. “Unfortunately...”

Bruce grunts, but nothing happens. “I think they gave me something... I can’t make Hulk help.”

Sam snorts, from behind him, looking to Bucky across the room. “Thank god for me, at least. I’d be dead in a second.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. He’s in front, with Wanda to his back. “At least you don’t have a sleeping dame on your shoulder. She’s drooling onto my arm socket!” He makes a distressed noise.

“Yeah that’s annoying and everything, but why are we in our underwear? I get taking our weapons and suits but like, come on man,” Rhodey complains.

They keep bickering amongst themselves, mostly to stop the ever looming panic, but Peter stays silent. He’s wiggling, hoping that if he stretches the rope enough, he can make it loose enough that he can slip out.

Except then-

“Oh.” Peter whispers.

Tony winces, looking over to where Rhodey is looking like he’s ten seconds away from shoving his head back into Clint’s nose. “Sorry kid. You’re wiggling...”

Peter shakes his head. “Can’t help it, right? I just think that if I-“ his breath hitches. How is this even his life right now?! How is his underwear sliding down?!

“It’s fine, kid. Try and get us out of here.” Tony encourages.

Peter resumes his wiggling, breath hitching when Tony’s cock slaps against his back. Guess his undies are down toon “M-Mr.-“

“Sh. Just keep trying to get us out. I can deal with a little public humiliation if it means we get out of here alive.” He whispers.

Peter nods, and keeps going. It’s actually working, the ropes are starting to stretch and-

“Oh my god kid, I’m so fucking sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt?!” Tony whispers frantically.

Peter whimpers, going stock still. Tony Stark’s dick is in his asshole right now. Or, at least, the tip is. “N-no... h-heal fast, remember? N-no worries.”

All the worries.

Natasha looks over and gasps loudly. “Peter... hey Peter, it’s going to be okay! You don’t have to cry. It’s going to be okay, we’ll get out of here.”

Great. Fucking... perfect. He always wanted his first time to be a public showing. Woo. “I’m o-okay. Just—just trying to st-stretch out the ropes.”

Steve gasps. “That’s genius Peter! I’ll try that too. I can’t break them, but with enough movement-“

“Thank god you aren’t tied to Bucky right now Steve.”

Steve snorts, looking over to said super soldier. “I mean, do you honestly think anyone could get it up right now? In this situation Nat?”

Sam rolls his eyes, and thank god everyone is paying attention to Steve now. “If they were rubbing up against America’s Ass? I mean-“

Laughs and bickering. Perfect. No attention for Peter.

Peter, who now has Tony’s _entire_ dick up his ass, and feels like he’s going to die.

“Kid, you have no clue how sorry I am, I am so fucking sorry, I swear to god I-“

“All due respect Mr. Stark, please shut up,” Peter hisses. It burns and it hurts and it stings and it’s so fucking perfect that Peter is half convinced he’ll be able to use his own cum to slide out of the ropes instead.

Tony cuts himself off with a gasp, hips fucking forward without his consent and god, could this day get any worse?!

Peter whimpers, trying more desperately to get out now because if Tony finishes inside him he doesn’t know how he will _not_ jump on Tony’s dick to get that cum all day every day from now on.

Peter bites his cheek so hard he tastes blood, and ouch that’s going to be annoying for the next few hours. He can’t help it—Tony is jabbing his prostate literally every single thrust and it just feels so good!

He’s lucky he doesn’t make any noise. He’s even luckier Tony doesn’t make any noise when he fills Peter up.

Peter finally slips out—he was right about the cum—and he pulls his pants up before he exclaims “yes!”

Everyone turns to him, and he’s glad he has the embarrassment of drawing attention to himself as a scape goat as to why he’s blushing. “Sorry... um... okay, I’m going to let everyone out now!”

~

“I think you should let medical look at you at least-“

“I would rather die, Mr. Stark.” Peter says without looking at him.

“Okay, then a therapist-“

“I’m not traumatized-“

“You kinda got r-“

“Don’t say that word-“

“-Fucked by your mentor-“

“-you didn’t mean to-“

“-which could be pretty traumatic-“

“-I’m fine Tony.”

“-so i really think-“

“Tony!” Tony snaps his jaw shut, and Peter lets out a heavy breath. “I wanted it. I’ve been wanting that for a very long time. I’m not traumatized. I feel guilty because I shouldn’t have enjoyed that but... but I’m fine.”

Tony’s breath hitches. “You want... to have sex... with me?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Yeah, me and everyone else in the world.”

Tony preens, but he has a glint in his eye. “How about... how about I take you to dinner, and then I can show you what sex is _supposed_ to be like?”

Peter blinks. And then a wide smile graces his face. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”


End file.
